Je voulais te dire
by Phalange
Summary: Harry attends le retour de son ancien amant en évoquant des souvenirs... Yaoi léger, song fic, première fic HPSS...


Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR...

Note : c'est ma première fic HP, donc fic test ! On verra bien, mais merci de me lire...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je voulais te dire…

Ce matin en sentant les rayons du soleil, j'ai pensé à toi.

Je voulais te dire que je t'attends

Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne  
S'endort près de son téléphone,  
Et sourit quand on le réveille  
Mais ce n'était que le soleil.

Et j'aurais voulu que tu sois avec moi, sentir ta peau contre la mienne comme autrefois…

Je crois que j'ai même un peu pleuré, tout doucement, comme tu m'avais interdit de le faire sans toi, et j'en suis désolé…

Je me suis installé sur l'escalier, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai décidé de me souvenir…

Un moment, j'y ai cru et j'ai presque eu mal, tu vois.

Et pourtant…

Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté… Comme je t'ai haïs sans te comprendre, ni chercher plus loin que la surface lisse, froide, dure surtout, que tu montrais au monde.

Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette ce temps perdu, non, je ne t'aurais pas compris sinon. Toutes ces années de colère voire de haine, contre toi et ces autres hypocrites m'on appris à reconnaître la douleur chez les gens.

Toutes ces années perdues où on a fait de moi un héros alors que je n'étais qu'un garçon normal (quoi qu'en dise ce cher Albus ou Ron ou…)… Tu me haïssais peut-être mais tes brimades me soulageaient. Rien à voir avec un quelconque intérêt masochiste, rassures toi. C'est juste qu'aux sourires de Dumbledore je préférais (et préfère encore malgré tout) tes rictus. Ca ne m'empêchais pas de te détester, bien sur. Après tous, aucun gamin n'aime se faire engueuler à tous bout de champs, et ta réputation te précédais.

Pourtant, je te narguais. Dans tes cours, dans les couloirs, dans ma tête. Et tu me punissais, et on me plaignait, et plus le temps passait plus j'avais besoin de toi, de ta violence aveugle mais si réfléchie, de tes phrases assassines qui me donnaient envie de me surpasser les prochaines fois.

En fait, ta violence, ta noirceur délibérée contrait la douceur et le lumière dont on me paraît.

Je n'avais que faire de Tom Jedusor, de sa menace lointaine. Je n'étais qu'un ado qui découvrait qu'il avait des hormones, qui courait après les endorphines.

Et puis j'ai grandi, un peu dans mon corps sinon dans ma tête.

Je me suis pris à te regarder un peu plus, plus longtemps. Je me suis pris à aimer mes retenues en ta compagnie, tes ricanements devant mes efforts en cours.

Tes ricanements qui dérapaient un peu quand je te fixais. Quand je sondais tes yeux noirs, il m'est arriver de chercher –et de trouver parfois- autre chose que du mépris.

J'ai espéré, désespéré, retourné le problème dans ma tête pur parvenir à ce déprimant constat : j'étais amoureux d'un salopard arrogant et imbuvable qui ne pouvait pas me supporter.

Et puis la guerre a repris, Voldemort a acquis pour moi une certaine réalité le jour où il a assassiné plusieurs personne que je connaissais de loin.

Je me suis alors immergé dans ces bataille sans fin, trouvant dans la sang, la haine de l'ennemi, le désespoir de mes camarades de combats tous ce qui me fallait pour oublier mon amour désespéré, mes doutes et mes insomnies récurrentes.

Je n'avais plus a cacher ma dépression : Tout le monde craquait.

On attendait seulement de moi que je surnage encore un peu ce qui ne me posait aucun problème vu mon… entraînement.

Et puis une nuit tout à changé. Par ta faute, encore une fois.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Je mettrai mon cœur dans du papier d'argent,  
Mon numéro d'appel aux abonnés absents.  
Mes chansons d'amour resteront là dans mon piano.

C'était un soir d'automne, au plus fort de la guerre, le lendemain d'une bataille qui nous avait coûté énormément de vies humaines et quelques lambeaux de courage de trop.

Nous étions tous épuisés et la plupart s'étaient endormis sans difficulté, sauf moi, sauf toi.

Je ruminais de sombres pensées, seul assis sur une marche des escaliers de la maison de Siruis quand j'ai senti quelqu'un approcher. Je n'ai pas réagi, je suis resté prostré sur ma marche, et c'est peut être mon immobilité qui t'a fait t'arrêter, je n'ai jamais su.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti une main fine se poser sur mon épaule, j'ai entendu l'escalier grincer sous ton poids quand tu t'es installé à coté de moi.

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers toi, et dans les tiens j'ai lu de la compréhension mêlée de tristesse et d'autre chose que je n'ai pas su décoder.

Et tu as ouvert la bouche, tu m'as parlé longtemps, a voix basse, en chuchotant presque. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, préoccupé par une seule pensée : tu étais près de moi, tu me parlais sans sarcasme et j'étais trop épuisé pour penser à te séduire… L'ironie de la chose m ' a arraché un ricanement désabusé que tu as pris pour toi.

Tu as alors haussé le ton, me forçant à t'écouter :

Potter… Ne perdez pas espoir… Tout repose sur vous désormais ! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ceux qui ont encore confiance ! Vous devez continuer…

Là, il y avait une telle intensité, une telle foi dans tes mots que je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Moi, le sauveur du monde, le Garçon qui Avait Survécu, Potter, 17 ans, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras, accroché à ta robe de sorcier noire comme si ce qui me restait de vie en dépendait, et le plus surprenant c'est que tu as compris, tu n'as rien dit et tu m'as serré très fort contre toi en passant tes belles mains si élégantes dans mon dos…

Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, de tes mains sur mon corps, même dans ces circonstances, avec ma barrière d'habit et mes larmes mouillant tes vêtements, je me suis senti bêtement heureux…

Et ce que tu te souviens de ce moment ? Et de ceux qui on suivit ? Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas oublier, tu sais…

J'aurai jeté la clé du piano dans l'eau.  
J'irai voir les rois de la brocante.  
"Vendez mon cœur trois francs cinquante."  
Tu savais si bien l'écouter

Ensuite, nous avons rapidement pris l'habitude de nous retrouver au même endroit, les soirs où tout semblait insurmontable et quand les autres dormaient ou cherchaient des miettes de réconfort entre eux.

Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu éprouvais durant nos rencontres ni ce qui te poussais à venir malgré la fatigue.

Tu étais là, et ça me suffisait.

Du moins, ça m'a suffit un temps. J'ai finit par être frustré par ces instants silencieux, quand tu étais si proche de moi mais si lointain, perdu dans tes pensées.

Alors un soir de fête, un de ces soirs où nous fêtions tous ensembles une victoire facile contre Voldemort et ses troupes, je me suis enivré, et j'ai trouvé le courage de t'entraîner un peu à l'écart sous un prétexte fallacieux dont je ne me souviens même plus.

Ce que je ne suis pas près d'oublier, c'est ta réaction quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, au coin de ce même escalier…

Tu as attrapé mes bras et tu m'as repoussé mais sans me lâcher et tu m'as dit, d'une voix légèrement amusée avec une pointe de stupeur :

_Mais, Potter, vous êtes ivre, ma parole !_

C'est la que je t'ai vu sourire pour la première fois.

Un si beau sourire que j'en ai oublié ma honte, le ridicule de la situation et le fait que tu n'étais pas forcement d'accord pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et t'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

En fait, j'étais persuadé de me faire jeter alors imagine ma surprise quand j'ai senti que tu répondait…

A ce moment là, Voldemort aurait pu danser nu affublé d'une ceinture de casserole derrière moi et je n'aurais rien remarqué.

La fin de la fête, nous l'avons passé dans ton lit sans que je comprenne comment nous y étions arrivés, toi à me caresser comme si tu voulais me faire passer à travers le matelas et moi complètement à l'ouest, juste capable de gémir ton nom et de frissonner de plaisir, persuadé au fond que je rêvais encore et que tu n'étais qu'un fantasme particulièrement réaliste.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans ton lit, à moitié étouffé par tes bras enroulés autour de ma taille et quasiment délirant de joie, l'esprit battant la campagne en compagnie de mes souvenir de la nuit.

Les autres, passablement chiffonnées, n'ont pas compris ou on fait semblant de ne pas voir ta mine satisfaite et le sourire béat qui me faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

A partir de cette nuit, une sorte de routine s'est mise en place entre nous : tu as refusé que je participe aux combats (ma sécurité… tu parles !) donc je passais mes journées à sourire niaisement tout en essayant de me rendre utile, à prier pour que tu revienne, si possible en bon état et à attendre la nuit avec impatience. A t'attendre…

Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps,  
Ce soir, demain, n'importe quand.

Nuits au cours desquelles j'oubliais tout, pour partir dans des voyages immobiles de sensations et de bonheur étroitement mêlés, avec ton merveilleux sourire pour seul repère…

Avec le recul, cette période de ma vie a été la plus heureuse, malgré les morts, la douleur omniprésente et la haine qui nous consumait tous. J'étais avec toi, je possédais la personne que je désirais plus ou moins consciemment depuis quatre ans… Oui, j'étais bien… Nous étions bien…

Il était évident que cela ne pouvait durer, et de fait, Voldemort s'est chargé d'y mettre bon ordre, le jour de l'attaque contre l'école.

Encore maintenant, confortablement installé dans le salon sans rien qui puisse me rappeler ce jours maudit, je frémis encore d'horreur au souvenir de ces corps… Ceux de mes amis, de mes professeurs, d'élèves inconnus dont certains étaient trop jeune pour saisir les raisons (si raisons il y avait) de ce massacre.

Frémir aussi au souvenir de cette rage folle qui m'avais saisi, au point d'occulter tout sentiment humain. Ce jour là, j'ai choisi de laisser remonter le monstre en moi, le même que celui qui avait summergé l'assassin de mes parents.

Il a fallut tout le savoir des guérisseurs pour me ramener, après que j'ai tué Voldemort…

Et pas un n'a réussi à me faire dire comment je m'y suis pris pour vaincre le Mal en personne. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sur de le savoir moi-même…

Après…

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'est passé…

Ma vie s'est arrêtée  
Quand tu m'a quitté.

Dans la liesse, tu t'es peu à peu éloigné sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai tout fait pour te retenir, nous avons emménagé dans cette maison, comme tu le voulais.

Tu disais que tu m'aimais toujours, mais ton attitude hurlais le contraire. J'ai commencé à me demander ce qui t'avais mené à moi, le premier soir et tous les autres…

La solitude ? Tu vivais seul depuis plus de dix ans, bon sang !

Tu as fini par partir, avec un long regard triste, sans te retourner et en me laissant une vague promesse de retour, un jour. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pensé que tu avais du chagrin.

Moi, bêtement, j'en ai eu pour deux…

Je n'ai pas encore compris, tu sais ?

Alors, j'ai pris des amants.

Ils ont tous échoués à effacer l'empreinte de ton corps sur le mien, de tes lèvres contre les miennes, de tes bras autour de ma taille…

Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps  
Sans me décourager pourtant.  
Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne

Oh, j'ai bien essayé de me changer les idées… Je me suis installé en ville, je suis sorti souvent, seul, mais souvent.

Mais j'ai finit par regagner notre belle maison remplie de souvenirs heureux et tu sais pourquoi ?

Dans cette ville si grande, comme dans toutes les autres villes que j'ai visité qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prononcer ton nom.

Hermione, qui porte encore le deuil de Ron depuis trois ans, Malefoy que je croisait de temps à autre et qui m' encourageait à sortir, Remus…

Et si personne ne le faisait, je suivais des gens, des hommes grands, minces, bruns à la peau claire et aux yeux sombres…

L'autre jour, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemble  
Et la rue était comme une photo qui tremble.  
Si c'est toi qui passe le jour où je me promène,  
Si c'est vraiment toi, je vois déjà la scène.  
Moi je te regarde  
Et tu me regardes.

Je te voyais partout, et j'étais à chaque fois déçu…

Je suis reparti vers les vieux jours heureux, dans la belle maison solitaire qui avait eu le goût de paradis.

Et tu sais quoi ?

Je n'ai pas oublié ta promesse…

Je reste ici, a penser à toi tout les jours… A t'attendre.

Tout seul au soleil, j'attends.  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends.  
Si tu savais comme je t'attends !  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout l'temps.  
Quand seras-tu là ? Je t'attends.  
Si tu savais comme je t'attends !  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout l'temps.  
Je voulais te dire que je t'attends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une dernière petite note : merci tout plein a vous lecteurs et à ma meuh kumi san que sans elle je serais pas là, vive twa !  
et si vous voulez me laissez des reviews, je serais trèèèès contente (sautille) mais je ne pourrais pas y repondre avant2 semaines, vacances obliges...

A bientôt (croise les doigts) MaiLei


End file.
